


[VID] Murder On The Dance Floor

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2011, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing! Sparkly lights! Murder! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Murder On The Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> With heaps of thanks to cesperanza and lim. Premiered at Vividcon 2011.

On Youtube:

Download from my site: [19MB MP4](http://www.intimations.org/vidding/sherlock/sherlock_astolat_murder_on_the_dance_floor.mp4) (right-click save please! should play in VLC, Quicktime, and ipods)


End file.
